Next to Me
Next to Me by Emeli Sandé is featured in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Rachel and Shelby. When Shelby makes a surprise visit at NYADA, they sing a duet together. Shelby reveals that she was tracking down Rachel before she auditioned for Funny Girl and tells her not to do a Barbra song, for the producers don't want to see some carbon copy, but rather a fresh original. Shelby then pulls out the music sheets of Next to Me, and the pianist begins to play. Shelby and Rachel sing together in harmony. At the end of the performance, they hug each other. Lyrics Shelby: You won't find him drinking under tables Rolling dice or staying out 'til three You won't ever find him being unfaithful You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: You won't find him trying to chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of greed You won't ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you'll find him next to me Next to me Ooh, ooh Shelby: Next to me Ooh, ooh Rachel and Shelby: Next to me Ooh, ooh You will find him, You'll find him next to me Rachel: When the money's spent And all my friends have vanished And I can't seem to find no help or love for free Shelby: I know there's no need for me to panic 'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: Oh, the skies are grey And all the doors are closing Shelby: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe) Rachel and Shelby: When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel and Shelby: Ooh, ooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel and Shelby: Ooh, ooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel and Shelby: Ooh, ooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast Shelby: When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea Rachel: When everyone has lost their heads around us Rachel and Shelby: You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Oh, (Ooh, Ooh) Woah! Shelby: Next to me Rachel and Shelby: Ooh, ooh Next to me, yeah Oh woah! You will find him, you'll find him Rachel: Next to me Shelby: Next to me, yeah! Rachel: Next to me Rachel and Shelby: Next to me Yeah, yeah! Shelby: Next to me (Rachel: Next to me!) Rachel: Oh, yeah Shelby: Oh, yeah Next to me Rachel: Next to me Rachel and Shelby: Yeah, yeah! You will find him, you'll find him next to me (Shelby: Yeah) Trivia *This is the last time Shelby sings on the series. **Meaning, this is the last Rachel-Shelby duet. Errors *At some points of the performance when Rachel walks past a mirror, her reflection can't be seen. Gallery Next-to-me.png Rachel-Shelby season 4.png gle 419 performance Next To Me tagged 640x360 26573891969.jpg Glee-Next-To-Me-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg 60206564.jpg LI.jpg next to me.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m28s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m25s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m22s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m14s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m08s64.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m06s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m04s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m59s241.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m56s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m54s166.jpg n1.gif n2.gif n3.gif n4.gif n5.gif n6.gif n7.gif n8.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6iy0aGh3R1ra5gbxo1 250.gif nexttome.gif next to me season 4.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Shelby Corcoran Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four